forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tarmien Nalju
Tarmien Nalju byl Jedi působící v době jedijské občanské války. Biografie Před vstupem do řádu Tarmien Nalju se narodil do jednoho z šesti významných serennských aristokratických rodů, jako jediný syn generála Argila (velice oblíbeného prorepublikového politika a vojevůdce) a jeho manželky Iarny pocházející z vedlejší větve rodu Domici. I přes to, že se u něj projevila ještě v dětství vysoká citlivost na Sílu (a přes několik rozhovorů s Argilovými známými z řádu) se rodiče rozhodli neposlat jej Jediům. Měli pro to své osobní důvody a částečně vycházeli z předpokladů, které se ukázaly jako ne zcela oprávněné - třeba proto, že citlivost k Síle v Tarmienově případě přešla v jakési amatérské "užívání Síly", spojené zejména s vnímáním okolí, jeho nálad a stavů... a v občasných náhledech do budoucna. Navenek vypadali všichni tři jako šťastná a spokojená rodina, ale to proto, že blízcí příbuzní hrabat ze Serenna neperou špinavé prádlo na veřejnosti - a místo toho si radši vybudují několik skříní až po okraj narvaných kostlivci. Manželství Tarmienových rodičů se rozpadalo a v domě panovala atmosféra... no, v lepším případě chladného ignorování se. Tarmien na to reagoval tak, že se snažil nedělat problémy, ale protože se od sebe lišily i názory rodičů na výchovu potomka, nejvíc ze všeho se to podobalo pohybu v minovém poli. Maminka trvala na spoustě formalitách a "chování na úrovni" a snaze dosáhnout dokonalého synova chování, zatímco táta byl víc bezprostřední - a když byl doma, chtěl tam mít i "někoho normálního". V každém případě se ale Tarmien snažil s maminčinými nároky srovnat co nejlíp a Argila naprosto zbožňoval. Postupem času jej však začala dostihovat vize - vlastně série vizí -, ve kterých viděl tátovu smrt. To mu bylo osm. Někdy v té době Argil Nalju začal řešit spoustu vážných otázek týkajících se rodinného života a všiml si, že jeho syn není zcela v pořádku (zcela bylo slabé slovo... Tarmien byl na tom dost psychicky špatně z nezvládaných vizí, neustálé výchovy a tváření se, že je vše v pořádku - a občas seskratoval) - a rozhodl, že by měl svého starého známého z řádu požádat o návštěvu na Serenno. Maminka pochopitelně zuřila a došlo k příšerné hádce mezi rodiči. Argil si mj. vyslechl, že se chce jí zbavit a dítě podstrčit Jediům, aby neohrožovalo dědické nároky parchantů, co bude mít s tou fuchtlí... a další podobné chuťovky. Tedy věci, které všichni členové rodiny s výjimkou Iarny považovali za naprosté nesmysly. Následkem toho ale uvítala jedijskou návštěvu v domě emocionální atmosféra očekávatelná spíše na Korribanu či na Nar Shaddaa. Mistr se velmi rychle zorientoval v situaci a usoudil, že takové rodinné prostředí by považoval za krajně nevhodné pro jakékoli dítě, natož pak ještě nadané tímto směrem. Navíc se s ním Tarmien velmi rychle spřátelil, alespoň natolik, nakolik to bylo za tu krátkou dobu možné, a postupně se s ním začal bavit o svých vizích, které se navíc pomalu po kouskách začínaly naplňovat... až se splnily úplně, když Argila cestou do Carannie "potkala nehoda" (vyšetřování prokázalo, že až příliš dobře zorganizovaná - a nejspíš i politicky motivovaná). Iarna se hned nadšeně ujala role truchlící vdovy a poručnice nezletilého dítka, nicméně zejména v provádění toho druhého narazila na tři zásadní problémy - změněnou poslední vůli svého manžela, jeho příbuzné, kteří ji považovali za nutnou respektovat, a nakonec i Tarmiena samotného (který opravdu nechtěl zůstat s maminkou, rozhodně ne po tom, co se stalo v posledních několika měsících a se smečkou pocitů viny, že nijak nedokázal zabránit tátově smrti... vedlo to k tomu, že začal vnímat své nadání jako něco, co by měl rozvíjet tak, aby chránil životy druhých - s naivitou osmiletého dítěte celkem pochopitelné odhodlání). Nutno dodat, že ji to hluboce ranilo (svým způsobem). Padawanský výcvik Tarmien byl sice přijat mezi Jedie relativně pozdě, ale rozhodně projevoval snahu se učit a tvrdě na sobě pracoval - mnohem tvrději než většina ostatních padawanů. Najednou se ocitl v opravdu harmonickém prostředí a už to ho dost pozitivně motivovalo.Oproti ostatním se nikdy neúčastnil žádných dětských vylomenin - s výjimkou sběru dantooinského padawanského folklóru. Ve studiu se zaměřoval především na vojenské a společensko-vědní dovednosti; z technologií si osvojil jenom základní praktické záležitosti. Řád Jedi vnímal jako svou opravdovou rodinu, minimálně šlo o jediné místo, kde se cítil doma - a místy dokonce přijímaný takový, jaký opravdu je. Místy, protože brzy zjistil, že mu hodně záleží na tom, jak ho vnímají druzí, zvláště ti, s nimiž chce mít dobré vztahy - a reagoval na to způsobem, že se snažil dostát jejich nárokům (vlastně je z domu navyklý "kupovat" si uznání druhých tím, že nebude dělat problémy a bude hodný - a nikdy nedostal příležitost dostat se za tohle lhaní si do kapsy. On je totiž v mnoha věcech opravdu dobrý a opravdu na sobě strašně maká a dělá pokroky, takže je strašně snadné přehlédnout, že jeho srovnanost se sebou a vyrovnanost jsou z velké části póza... Tarmien sám totiž věří, že tohle je jeho skutečný obraz. A hezky si plete odraz měsíce na hladině s tím na nebi). Jednou z mála výjimek, které jej měly prokouknutého až do morku kosti, byl jeho mistr Tassadr Murray, který se snažil, aby si to všechno Tarmien také uvědomil. Víceméně s nepříliš velkým úspěchem, protože tuhle část výcviku zdatně sabotovala většina odpovědných osob v enklávě. Jeho výcvik byl zdárně ukončen, když mu bylo sedmnáct let a osm měsíců; stal se tedy jedním z nejmladších rytířů v historii řádu Jedi. Diplomatická mise na Pakriku Major Ve své první misi byl Tarmien poslán na sektorovou konferenci konající se na poklidném zemědělském světě Parkrik Major a pověřen, aby se pokusil tamní planetární vládě vymluvit uzavření spojenectví s postupující sithskou mocí. Úkol se však záhy zkomplikoval přítomností vyjednavače druhé strany, lorda Naila, který se - alespoň svým zevnějškem, s výjimkou žlutých dravčích očí - velmi lišil od představ, které má o temných uživatelích Síly většina galaxie. Ještě větší překvapením pro mladého Jediho bylo zjištění, že za mandalorianských válek bylo vše mnohem složitější, než jakou si mohl udělat představu coby youngling a padawan v dantooinské enklávě, a kurfiřtovy informace o jednání lorda Malaka v pozici osvoboditele okupované planety na něj udělaly silný dojem. (vize ----> zlomky všeho možného, v závěru střet s jeho mistrem ----> Tarmiena to dost zasáhlo, a hlavně nakoplo určitým směrem. Dost intenzivní uvědomnění si vlastní smrtelnosti, zaklapnutí, že nemá tolik času, aby ho mohl ztrácet snahou zpytovat své reakce a de fakto se bát vlastního stínu.) Osobnost a vlasnosti Tarmien Nalju navenek působil vždy velmi klidně, vyrovnaně a harmonicky, nicméně do značné míry se jednalo o masku. Díky problémovému dětství se měl sklon hodně emocionálně vázat na své přátele a vzory, mnohem víc, než by bylo podle kodexu vhodné. Jeho dalším zásadním nedostatkem – který však bylo snadné přehlédnout – zůstával takřka iracionální strach ze selhání. Měl na sebe vždy velmi vysoké nároky, nicméně jen málokdy se dostal do situace, kdy by jim - s trochou píle a pevné vůle - nemohl dostát. Své problémy a nejistoty si byl zvyklý řešit výhradně sám a to metodou "kostlivec ve skříni", což se mu při některých hraničních situacích vracelo jako bumerang. S rostoucím věkem, zkušenostmi a poznáním Síly a jejích podob se u něj začal objevovat i smysl pro odpovědnost za druhé a pro povinnost jim pomáhat, občas i způsobem "jak tři skautíci převáděli babičku přes ulici, protože ona nechtěla". Podstatný zlom nicméně nastal v průběhu jeho první samostatné mise coby rytíře Jedi. Síly a schopnosti Tarmien při boji používá modrostříbrný světelný meč. Jeho oblíbeným stylem bylo převážně makashi doplňované prvky z nimanu, který se učil ovládat jako první a na který jeho mistr dbal při tréninzích mnohem více než na elegantní cestu ysalamiriho. Pokud jde o práci se Silou, pro Tarmiena vždy bylo zcela přirozené vnímat okolí napůl ponořený do Síly a jejím prostřednictvím. Snadno si osvojoval zejména pasivnější druhy schopností, resp. jemné ovlivnění svého psychického i fyzického stavu, jako je zostřené vnímání, emocionální mapování okolí; z v boji užitečných dovedností se převážně omezoval na zrychlení. Rovněž se snadno učil psychickým dovednostem, zejména podsouvání myšlenek či emocí. Zcela specifickou kapitolou pak zůstávaly jeho předpoklady zachytit odraz budoucích věcí. Toto nadání však, i přes svou intenzitu, zůstalo výhradně pasivním. Díky výcviku svého mistra dále Tarmien zvládl brilantně využití Síly v bojových a jiných adrenalinových situacích. významné osoby Tassadr Murray Tarmienův mistr. Osoba, kterou napadlo, aby se Tarmien stal jeho padawanem, musela být obdařena lehce zvrhlým smyslem pro humor a zroveň značnou mírou přirozené moudrosti, o předvídavosti a představivosti nemluvě, protože sobě více nepodobné osoby by se v celé enklávě hledaly těžko. Tak jako měl Tassadr Murray vrozené sklony pravidla obcházet, tak celá Tarmienova dosavadní výchova směřovala k jejich naprosté nedotknutelnosti a až absurdnímu respektování. Zatímco mistr prožil celý život v enklávě, Tar "byl odebrán" ze své původní rodiny později, než bývalo u jedijské omladiny zvykem - a odnesl si z ní spoustu vedlejších následků, které, Sílažel, často vyznívaly jako pozitivní prvky. Tassadr Murray byl jeden z mála lidí, kteří dokázali za Tarmienovou snahou se zlepšovat vidět především strach, potřebu se vyrovnat ostatním a získat si místo mezi druhými a určitý druh jejich obdivných sympatií. Měl ho prokouknutého až do morku kosti, se všemi slabostmi a špatnými i dobrými vlastnostmi. I díky tomu jej Tarmien začal velmi rychle vnímat podobně jako svého zemřelého otce. Rozhodně byl jeho osobností výrazně ovlivněn, možná víc, než bývá běžné (v každém případě mnohem víc, než Tassadra ovlivnil jeho mistr) - v průběhu výcviku si krom praktických dovedností osvojil i určitou formu cynismu, sebeironie, některá gesta a výrazy, o způsobu reakcí na pár situací nemluvě. ... ... ... Jordi Linx Tarmien Nalju a Jordi Linx měli společné především výjimečné nadání v Síle a pověst bezproblémových, nadaných padawanů. Vzhledem ke svému věkovému rozdílu a později i odlišnostem mezi jejich mistry (s velmi odlišnými představami o ideálním výcviku svěřeného padawana) spolu neměli dlouhou dobu tu čest, alespoň dokud se Tarmien nezačal občasně vyskytovat na Jordiho hodinách šermu - kde si byli při cvičných soubojích již od začátku rovnocennými soupeři, takže Jordi se snažil věnovat svou pozornost především méně "bojově schopným" padawanům a Tara pravidelně přičleňoval do dvojice se svou kamarádkou Sallou Manan. Toto pojetí tréninku mohlo totiž oběma pomáhat ve vzájemném zdokonalování se; navíc by se jinak patrně na tréninzích nudili. Jordi a Tarmien se znali tedy především díky cvičení šermu a společným známým; jejich názory na Sílu a poslání rytířů Jedi se však odlišovaly a nikdy nedostali příležitost se lépe poznat - a případně doopravdy spřátelit. Salla Manan Tarmien se se Sallou seznámil na Jordiho tréninzích šermířské skupinky - a byla hlavním důvodem, proč se tam snažil vyskytovat, jak jen mohl (nutno dodat, že Sallin přístup se od jeho prakticky nelišil). Stejně jako Jordi Linx patřili i Salla s Tarem mezi nejlepší šermíře své věkové skupiny - jenže narozdíl od něj nebyli zrovna pedagogicky zaměření. Spíš se snažili vylepšovat a zdokonalovat svůj styl, a v tomhle pro sebe znamenali výzvu. Tarovu mistrovi se tyhle cvičné souboje zrovna nezamlouvaly, protože odváděly padawanovu pozornost od prakticky využitelných bojových návyků k soubojovým manýrám; bylo Sallinou "zásluhou", že Tarmien, ve snaze se jí v boji vyrovnat, začal výrazně preferovat makashi nad ostatními styly. Přestože Salla byla o skoro šest let starší než Tarmien, vzniklo mezi nimi dosti úzké přátelství, které nijak neoslabilo ani Sallino brzké jmenování rytířem v jejích jednadvaceti letech, ani skutečnost, že Tar stejné hodnosti dosáhl o necelé tři roky později, v ranějším věku než Jordi Linx, o Salle nemluvě. Když zrovna byli oba v enklávě a neměli jiné povinnosti, trávili spolu dost času - při tréninzích, rozhovory (podle Sallina mínění má Tarmien dost blízko k ideální vrbě, navíc se s ním dá mluvit o spoustě věcí a on tak nějak inteligentně reaguje), společnými aktivitami s jinými mistry a padawany. Dalo by se říci, že kdyby nešlo zrovna o Sallu Manan a Tarmiena Nalju, patrně by vznikly spekulace, že ti dva spolu chodí (případně začínají chodit, případně jsou do sebe zamilovaní) - nicméně představit si ty dva jako pár dalece překračovalo představy i nadprůměrné padawanské drbny. Nutno dodat, že v době svého bojového nasazení za občanské války rytířů Jedi k ní Tar choval něco velmi podobného romantickým citům, aniž by si to ovšem sám uvědomoval, a tento přístup byl vzájemný. Účastnili se několika misí společně a tvořili skvěle se doplňující, stabilní dvojici schopnou se bleskově dohodnout na jednotném postupu a perfektně si navzájem krýt záda. Nedá se však říci, že by Salla znala Tarmiena skutečně do hloubky. Dokázala prokouknout část jeho problémů a pochybností, ale ty opravdu vážné nedostatky ani nechtěla vidět. Tar na ni působil jako vážný, předčasně dospělý a vyzrálý mladík podivuhodné sebereflexe, empatie, pevné disciplíny a ještě pevnějšího přesvědčení a víry v světlo, člověk, který dokáže být druhým výjimečně dobrou oporou - a díky tomu jí unikalo, na jak vratkých základech všechny ty úžasné vlastnosti vlastně stojí. Že by jej mohlo zlomit několik přesných, dobře mířených ran na bolavá místa. ............... ............... (doplnění v závislosti na dalších misích) Za scénou Pokud jde o inspirační zdroje z tradičního SW univerza, Tarmien měl dvě volné předlohy: hraběte Dooku (zejména pokud jde o otázky původu) a mladého padawana jménem Whie, hlavního protagonistu Temného setkání (hlavně v záležitostech nastavení charakteru před prvním výcvikem; právě po Whiem zdědil Tar schopnost vizí, s níž se nicméně zatím ve výcvicích a misích příliš nepracovalo :) ) V dalším vývoji postavy pak byl dosti "poznamenán" Xavierem vytvořenou postavou , Jediem Tassadrem Murrayem. Mimo StarWars prostředí potom dost čerpá z osudu Atreidů v Předehrách k Duně, respektive Tarovi rodiče a jejich osobnosti jsou ovlivněni příběhem a povahami vévody Leta I. a jeho konkubíny Kailey. Výskyt výcviky a mise Tarmiena Nalju nesoutěžně zaslaný text do OSW povídkové soutěže na téma "já, Jedi" Kategorie:Padawani Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction